


My world

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: For Vi, Valentine's Day has never been special so she takes an opportunity to make it.





	My world

February 14th, mostly known as Valentine's Day. A day dedicated to the enamored when they could show to their significant others their love and affection in a variety of ways. The entire city of Piltover prepared itself for the “big day”, with the stores being filled with cute stuff animals,the flower shops preparing dazzling bouquets and the patisseries preparing all kind of sweets for Valentine's.

All these made Vi want to puke.

She couldn't comprehend the point of this celebration. Sure it was an opportunity to have a special day with your loved one but what difference did it make if it was on Valentine's Day or any other day? What did render Valentine's so special? To Vi, every single second she spent with her significant other was special and the little things they did for each other held more importance on any other day rather than on Valentine's, for the simple reason they didn't specifically choose to be in love just for one day of the year or do something nice for the sake of the day. To Vi's eyes, Valentine's Day was yet another commercialized celebration for the industries to make money, which left her completely unfazed by the atmosphere surrounding her. However, the upcoming Valentine's Day found her more nervous than usual but for entirely different reasons.

She walked down the street, her hands shoved inside the pockets of her leather jacket. February wasn't being kind and it was slightly chilly outside. She tried to ignore the fully decorated house or the nervous dudes and girls that entered and exited them constantly, always carrying something wrapped as they did. She barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at them. Judging by their expressions, some of them were utterly desperate which made her chuckle. Herself was already settled down and had a good plan for the day and she was only steps before bringing it about. There was only one last thing she had to take care of. She pushed the door of the shop opened and tried to make her way inside the crowded space. Thankfully, she knew exactly what she had in mind and she wouldn't waste time searching. She headed over where they stored picture frames and picked one that would fit an A4 piece of paper perfectly before walking over the counter and paying for it. Then she rushed to return home, for she didn't want Caitlyn to find out about this. The gift might have seemed innocent but it was more than just a frame. Vi had been struggling with this gift because it was almost impossible to escape the sheriff's notice but so far Caitlyn had no clue about what was going to happen on Valentine's Day, apart from the casual dinner the two of them had planned to have inside the safety of their apartment and Vi was super glad about it.

When she returned home, Caitlyn hadn't returned from the monthly meeting all the sheriffs of Piltover attended to discuss about the police department and several issues that occurred each time but she would any time soon so Vi had to hurry up. She went straight to their bedroom and retrieved a piece of paper she had hidden under the mattress without Caitlyn realizing it - somehow. She looked at the self-made sketch and actually felt proud about it. She hadn't really taken the time to learn how to draw but she seemed to be natural at it and with a little help online and endless days of trying again and again she had achieved the ultimate result. From many aspects it wasn't perfect but Vi believed it to be more than enough. She framed the sketch, wrapped it up and hid it again under the mattress just in time for Caitlyn's return. She took a deep breath and put on use her best acting skills.

~•~•~•~•~

The next day had been exceptionally quiet for the police department which wasn't so surprising considering Piltover had the lowest crime rate of Valoran. Vi found herself even more nervous as time moved faster than she had anticipated and the end of her shift was approaching. She really didn't have a reason to be anxious since her plan had worked out perfectly so far but she couldn't really help it. There were many things that could go wrong on the last second and she didn't want to mess this up because it was very important for both her and Caitlyn. However, Lady Luck seemed to be smiling at her that day. After finishing up some last minute paperwork she decided to call it a day and return home with her girlfriend, but it seemed Caitlyn wasn't ready for that.

“Haven't you finished?” Vi asked her. The sheriff raised her gaze off the papers she was reading, giving her partner an apologetic look.

“No, I'm sorry.” She shook her head. “I'm too caught up in this and it took me more than I had predicted to complete it.”

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Vi suggested.

“It's fine. Since we've got plans, you should go home. I'll be back in a while,” Caitlyn waved her off, not wanting to keep Vi around more than necessary. This was a burden she carried as a sheriff and she didn't want her girlfriend being dragged down because of this.

“Are you sure? It's totally fine-”

“Vi seriously, it's fine,” Caitlyn assured her.

The enforcer frowned. “I just don't like the idea of you staying in late because of that. This is supposed to be a day you could relax a bit, you know what I'm saying?”

“I know,” Caitlyn offered her a smile. “I appreciate your concern but it won't take me long. Besides, I'd rather have an appetite before I enjoy your cooking.” She winked.

Vi smirked. “Of course you do.” She went over Caitlyn's desk to give her a quick peck on the lips, igniting the well-known butterflies inside her stomach, before departing. Now she'd have some time to prepare herself more for the upcoming event.

Thankfully, Vi had been diligent - a trait she had acquired from Caitlyn but only in certain areas like this - and she had made most of the dinner's preparations from last night. She had prepared the meat and the sauce and only thing she had to do was cook the potatoes. After getting rid of her gauntlets and changing into some more comfortable clothes, she invested herself on that task.

When she was done, she prepared the table, placed a couple of flowers inside a small vase and rushed to wear something nicer for the occasion. She grabbed a pink shirt similar to her hair color and some black pants. Then she remembered; the ring. Right. For a split second she panicked for she couldn't remember when she had hidden it but as her eyes landed on her tool box inside the wardrobe she allowed herself to relax. Not the most appropriate place to hide such a piece of jewelry but it was the least suspicious hiding place to use. She grabbed the ring and examined it. It had costed a small fortune but she guessed it was worth it. She then placed it inside her pocket carefully. As she put on some perfume she heard the front door being opened and went over to greet her girlfriend.

“Thought we were having a casual dinner?” Caitlyn inquired, seeing Vi's choice of clothing.

Vi kissed her cheek. “Not that you complain.”

“You're right, I am not,” Caitlyn smirked. “Give me a minute to change.”

“As many minutes as you want, Cupcake.” Vi smiled as she watched her girlfriend walking over their bedroom to change before she remembered that she had to serve the plates.

She was pouring some red wine inside two glasses when Caitlyn re-entered the scene wearing a simple white shirt with the upper buttons left unbuttoned, perhaps on purpose, exposing her cleavage, accompanied by a tight pair of jeans that boosted her curves. Video was left speechless.

“Like what you see?” Caitlyn teased.

“Always,” Vi winked at her and she could swear Caitlyn's cheeks flushing red.

Despite the fact that this was very casual for them, Vi felt extremely nervous now. This type of dates were a matter of routine since they weren't a very open couple and they preferred to be discreet. Besides, it's not like they even bothered. They preferred it like that, being all alone and casual with each other, away from the constant judgement they received since the day they became official to the public. People knew they were together but they were not trying to draw attention to themselves. It was the main reason why Vi chose to do this like that, because it wouldn't arise any suspicions. Although she was now afraid her nervousness would betray her… Yet none of this happened. The dinner went smoothly with their chit chatting and gossiping. They enjoyed it under the romantic atmosphere with the expensive red wine and the few flowers settled between them. There was no need for someone exuberant. This was far than enough for them.

Vi offered to do the dishes and Caitlyn accepted gracefully. After the long day she had at work, she was glad Vi was being so helpful. It didn't take long for the enforcer to rejoin her in their living room with her own glass of wine. She was already feeling slightly tipsy but she was still aware of her goal. She settled down next to Caitlyn as they both gazed over the glass doors down on the night lights of the city.

“Look at you being a good housewife,” Caitlyn teased when Vi sat down next to her.

“Technically, I'm not a wife,” Vi pointed out. Not yet anyways. “More like house girlfriend.”

“I don't think such a term exists, babe.”

“Now it does.”

Caitlyn shook her head but moved closer to her girlfriend, allowing Vi snake her hand around her shoulders and bring her closer. “For someone who doesn't like Valentine's Day, you sure got out of your way to do something nice,” Caitlyn commented as she sniffed Vi's perfume.

“You would've had my head if I hadn't, Cupcake,” Vi joked, receiving a chuckle from Caitlyn. “Besides, I always jump on an opportunity to do something nice for you.”

“So is this what Valentine's Day is for you? Another opportunity to “do something nice”?” Caitlyn inquired.

“I mean, it's not really a special day because people say so,” Vi responded. “The only reason it becomes special in the first place is because you spent quality time with your partner.”

“Is that it then?” Caitlyn brought her face closer to Vi's face, smirking flirtatiously. Gods, this woman would be the death of Vi.

“Every single day I spend with you is special, Caitlyn,” Vi whispered with sincerity. Perhaps it was the wine that allowed this word vomit to happen or perhaps it would have happened anyways but no matter the reason behind them, it triggered a completely different reaction from Caitlyn. Perhaps the brunette had expected her girlfriend to flirt back and was slightly taken aback by the smooth respond. Her expression changed to something deeper but Vi knew it wasn't anything bad.

“You've always been a smooth talker,” Caitlyn whispered before crushing their lips together. Vi could taste the wine on Caitlyn’s lips as her tongue slid inside her mouth, which was an instant turn on. However, she knew better than getting carried away before doing what needed to be done first.

“You're a sucker of cliché romances,” Vi pointed out, shaking her head with a smile.

“If that was the case, I wouldn't be dating you,” Caitlyn deadpanned. And she was right, for their romance had been anything but cliché. “And I was just teasing you. I really don't give two shits about Valentine's since every day I'm with you it feels like it is another Valentine's Day.”

“Who's the smooth talker now, huh?” Vi grinned before pecking her lips. “But since you mentioned it, I might or might have not got you something.”

“You're such a hypocrite, Vi.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

Vi placed her glass on the table, laughing. “But that's why you love me.”

“Seriously though, you shouldn't have.”

Vi gazed at her. “But I wanted to.”

“Fine,” Caitlyn backed off, knowing there was no point to get involved in such an argument. Vi stood up and went over to their bedroom, trying to act casual, in contrast with the beating of her heart that was going crazy. She could practically feel her pulse on her neck. She retrieved the wrapped picture frame under their mattress, checked on the ring one last time and then returned back to the living room, trying to keep a straight face.

“Now you just make me feel bad for not getting you anything,” Caitlyn commented as Vi sat down next to her.

“Shut up, cupcake,” Vi scolded her. “Here.”

Caitlyn took the present in her hands and examined it for a little bit, trying to figure out what it was. However good a detective she was, she would have never guessed what it really was. She could make a thousand guesses and none of them would be close to the real thing. “What is it?” she asked eventually.

“Open it,” Vi instructed. As Caitlyn slowly unwrapped and revealed the back of a wooden frame, Vi discreetly reached inside her pocket, her heart drumming. It was happening. Caitlyn slowly turned the frame around and gazed at it briefly which was Vi's cue to fall down on one knee. Caitlyn gasped.

“Oh my God…” she whispered, shock painted all over her face.

“So? What do you say?” Vi asked, her heart being about to explode any moment. Caitlyn stared down at the sketch that pictured Vi down on one knee, exactly how she was standing before her, offering her a ring and herself having an expression similar to the one she wore now. Under the sketch she read in calligraphic letters: “Will you marry me?”

More than four seconds had passed and there was still no answer. Vi now had started panicking. What if Caitlyn wasn't ready for this? What if she had- That before Caitlyn exclaimed: “Yes! Yes, of course I will!”

Relief washed over Vi as she slid the ring into Caitlyn's delicate finger, stood up and kissed her again. This time the kiss was less passionate and more emotional and loving than any other kiss they had ever shared so far. Vi thought she would melt under Caitlyn's gentle touch on her cheek. The latter pulled back and look straight into her eyes.

“How? When?” she blurted out loud, unable to believe that this was happening right now.

Vi smiled gently at her, placing a strand of Caitlyn's dark hair behind her ears. “I've known that I wanted to marry you for a while. It's just I was trying to find a time where you'd least expected it to propose.”

“And you chose Valentine's because you were well aware I knew you found it cliché,” Caitlyn smiled, finishing up her thought. She then glanced at the sketch. “Did you draw this?”

“Yes,” Vi nodded. “It took me so long to do it, especially when I was working on it literally under your nose.”

“It's amazing.”

“I mean, it's not perfect, I kind of fucked up my nose-”

“It's perfect,” Caitlyn cut her off. “You couldn't have thought of a more original way to propose.”

“I didn't trust myself enough with words,” Vi admitted before grabbing her hand and looked at the ring. “I knew it was beautiful but I never imagined how much it would suit you,” she commented.

“How did you even afford this?” Caitlyn whispered.

Vi smiled. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it does! Bloody hell, Vi! All of this-”  
Caitlyn was so emotionally charged that tears were threatening to spill. Vi noticed that and was quick to cup her cheek and wipe up with her thumb the tear that escaped.

“Shhh,” she shushed her. “No matter what I do, it will never be too much. Do you know why? Because you deserve the world, Caitlyn.”

Caitlyn shook her head, holding Vi's hand over her cheek. “You're my world,” she whispered. Vi smiled as she brought their foreheads together

“I love you. So much,” she whispered to her fiancé.

“I love you too,” Caitlyn whispered back before leaning in and kissing Vi again, her fingers tangled inside Vi's pink locks. Vi's breath hitched in her throat as Caitlyn climbed on top of her and strided her.

“How should I thank my fiancé for this wonderful Valentine's Day gift?” Caitlyn purred, kissing Vi's jaw.

“I can think of a few ways,” Vi grinned at her before being cut off by Caitlyn's lips.

If Valentine's Day was anything special for Vi, this was the reason behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I took inspiration for the proposal out of Rose and Rosie's proposal video. In case you don't know, Rose and Rosie are British married lesbian YouTubers and I highly recommend having a look at their channels.


End file.
